


【锤基】回家喂猫(pwp)

by MrsOsborn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOsborn/pseuds/MrsOsborn
Summary: Warning：双性基，自慰，短的舔穴描述，雷者请在列车尚未出站时跳车保命





	【锤基】回家喂猫(pwp)

从机场到家有一段不短的车程，提前回归的Thor没有通知任何人，自己打了出租一路和司机聊着回了家。和中年恋家型司机的话题自然而然地落到了家庭和伴侣上，很快司机就发现这个健谈的年轻人满脸笑容的同时有些激动地用手指敲着膝盖。这当然不可能只是因为两人聊得来。  
“急着回家见她？”  
“实际上是他。”  
司机对此没有意外的意思，笑着点点头把车停在了一处只有二楼灯亮着的别墅前：“祝福你们。”  
Thor挥手离去，脚下生风般地走向自家大门，他还不知道本来想给Loki一个惊喜的自己会更早得到惊喜。

这两天Loki格外容易发情，尤其在和Thor通了一次话后，他的脑子里全是Thor和一些羞人的画面。他的小穴几乎24小时流淌着羞耻的液体，稍不注意就会流出来打湿内裤和他的臀部。今晚他早早上床准备休息，然而身体却因为空虚而清醒着。  
Loki此时闭着眼，脸颊上泛着不正常的粉红，被子下的肉体蠕动起伏，难耐地自己尝试积累快感。他的两只合并稍作试探就借着一片湿滑进入那处不断收缩着无声叫嚣的黏热地带。自己摆动腰部套弄两根手指想象着Thor的大家伙正在安抚自己。然而这一切都是徒劳，他忍不住低声呻吟出来，下身的水越来越多，却始终达不到高潮。

Thor回来的时候，看到的就是这样异常诱人的景象。碍事的被子被忘我地自我抚慰着的Loki推到一边，他结实修长的两腿挨在一起摩擦着，臀瓣和床单相接的地方有着小团羞人的水渍，而他的双手一只抚慰着挺涨的肉柱，一手的两指在那处隐秘的乐园进进出出，内里玫瑰色的嫩肉时隐时现。  
这样的情景让Thor的海绵体立刻充了血，但他并不心急，无声无息的靠近床边欣赏起爱人的动作。Loki难耐的呻吟着，小嘴里吐出“Thor，harder...”这样的淫言，全然不知危险正在慢慢接近。伴随着一声带着哭音的呻吟，Loki终于达到了高潮。更多的淫液随着他撤出小穴的手涌出来，肉棒没有射，仍然精神的挺立着。他睁开眼的瞬间看到抱臂注视着自己的Thor，一时间羞得无地自容。

Thor像是从高处俯冲逮住地面猎物的雄鹰般按住Loki想要拉过被子的手，“不用遮。很诱人。”说着他亲吻一下Loki在自慰中被自己咬得鲜艳欲滴的双唇。他轻易地分开高潮后无比乏力的Loki的大腿，穴口含着马上要涌出的清露，周围更是湿漉漉一塌糊涂。  
自己的手始终不像和Thor的性事使人满足，被Thor用侵犯性的眼神锁住，Loki刚刚高潮完的身体又陷入了空虚中。

“那你还在等什么？”他舔舔唇，拉着Thor的领带直起身深深地吻上去。  
欲火一点即燃，Thor的衣服被Loki扔得远远的，肩头被Lok咬出不轻不重的牙印像是对他这段时间出差不在的小小抱怨。下一秒他重新被这个褪去所有衣物，露出早已起立的性器的危险人物推回到大床上。

Thor的吻从小腿落下，到大腿根变成了小心控制着力道的舔咬。他把Loki的性器整个含住给了他一个深喉，却并没有满足他让他立刻射出来的打算。他的舌尖顺着阴唇插到了散发着淫糜气息的肉穴中。收紧的小穴推挤着淫液喂给Thor，Thor也在用舌头模仿着性交动作的同时对它的馈赠来者不拒。很快Loki就到了第一个高潮，他微张着嘴喘息的时候被Thor带着自己体液味道的吻封住了呻吟。

Thor的大肉棒抵住Loki湿润的秘穴的瞬间，两个人都感到酥麻的电流从下体飞速窜到大脑。Thor在上的姿势让他可以清楚地观察到有些天没见的爱人脸上飞起的潮红和受到刺激微眯的眼睛。

“你知道你现在的表情就像是被喂饱但又不知满足的猫儿吗？”他笑着俯身亲吻Loki好看的绿眼睛。

“嗯哼，这个比喻有点糟糕，但还能勉强接受。”刚被小小满足了一次，Loki也不介意再多和爱人调笑两句，至于为什么他的小腿会顺住Thor的一点一点往上滑，这绝对不是他对这具肉体极度渴望造成的。

小腿上传来的勾人触觉和Loki眼底情欲和爱意兼备的笑意让Thor再也把持不住了，Thor把自己的一部分狠狠送进Loki身体的同时吻住他。湿滑热情的甬道受到刺激猛地收缩一下，Thor和Loki都在这一瞬舒服得叹息出声。恋人柔软的舌头是彼此最好的玩物，下身九浅一深的撞击带出的喘息被吞没在亲吻中，他们甚至不用说出我想你了这种话，每一声喘息每一次亲吻中的追逐嬉戏都在为他们传达这个信息。

一吻结束，Thor有些不怀好意地重重一顶，Loki随着他的动作拱起腰，披散着黑色中长发的脑袋后仰露出泛着红的耳朵和脖子。

“你真的给了我一个惊喜。”

“什么？”Loki渐渐守不住自己想要飞出体外的理智，有些跟不上Thor的想法。

“我刚回来看到的，你在自慰，Loki。”Thor俯身舔咬Loki的耳垂，在他耳边用低哑地声音发出疑问，“你的小玩具们呢，怎么没用上？”

Loki整个人已经被Thor的撞击软化成了一潭春水，耳边微微的撩拨就像风对湖面撩拨令其颤抖：“不用…我本来只是想早点睡。”

天知道Loki说的是大实话，然而他狡猾惯了的性子和当场被捉到的事实却让这样的话没了可信度。

“我还以为连小玩具们都没办法满足你了。”Thor在Loki的脖子上留下一个个湿漉漉的吻，像是大型犬一样粘人而且乐此不疲，他的手指滑过Loki的三角地带找到已经充血从复杂花瓣中探出头的阴蒂画着8字揉捏。

“你也说了它们‘小’，出差累了想借它们偷懒？”这样的回答完全是自暴自弃式的，然而被Thor这样挑逗着的Loki没有了辩白的心思，阴蒂被技巧性照顾着的他甚至可以感觉到小穴深处收缩着溢出更多湿滑的液体。

他的话同时也引得正埋在Loki胸口采撷两枚成熟鲜红果实的Thor闷声一笑：“我不偷懒，好久没喂家里的小猫不敢怠慢。”

话音刚落，Thor就突然拔出被Loki的体液沾得湿淋淋的性器，迅速的帮Loki翻身脸朝着枕头后入了他，这是Loki最喜欢的姿势。不止是因为这个姿势Thor可以入得更深，更因为当Thor从背后搂住他的腰亲吻他的后颈，他们的身体会贴合得没有一点空隙。这也是调情环节到了尾声的信号，Thor仍然记得爱人可爱的小心理，仔细地亲吻了他的后颈和背，那些红痕印在Loki过于白皙的皮肤上让Thor更加眼热了。他直起身握住Loki挺翘的屁股开始大开大合，肉体拍打在一起撞出的声音和Loki一弹一弹的屁股占据了Thor的大脑，它们变成了类似发条一样的存在让Thor疯狂地挺动着有力的腰。Loki却不是单纯地承受方。他知道稍微如何翘起一点屁股找到最正确地角度，取悦Thor的同时让自己爽到。他两手紧握着床头的金属杆以此借力迎合Thor的深入，直到力竭以后大腿软下来全靠Thor支撑着，上身则几乎全部陷入床榻中。

Loki的男性器官随着两人交合被蹂躏着蹭在床单上，这甚至加重了他的快感。身后温和了不到一分钟又陡然疯狂起来的抽插让他猜到Thor快到了，脑子里那根线突然断掉，他扭过头气闷又无力地埋怨Thor：“混蛋，你没戴套！”

Thor的动作连一秒停滞都没有，他早就知道Loki对于他那个疯狂的猜想慢慢开始接受了。但接受归接受，这不过是不惹毛Loki的标准线，真的去实施还要等Loki完全点头。他笑着拍打一下在再次高潮边缘的Loki的屁股，果然Loki被送上今夜最美好的高潮呜咽着没再说话，前面的肉棒也在Thor不知情的情况下颤巍巍射了出来。而Thor则拔出自己的性器把多日的存粮尽数射在了Loki饱满的屁股上。浑浊的精液挂在Loki身上甚至有流到他臀缝里去的趋势，Thor可受不得这样的画面，考虑到Loki体力有限，他想立刻抱他去洗澡。

抱起软绵绵光溜溜的Loki，他立刻就看到了被淫水和精液浸湿的糟糕床单，他亲吻一下Loki的发顶，低音炮里满是揶揄：  
“一会我们得换换床单了。”

Fin.


End file.
